


I love you

by xbecky



Category: Romanogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Endgame, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, Infinity War, Love Confession, Natasha x Steve - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Sad, Short One Shot, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbecky/pseuds/xbecky
Summary: 'Trapped in her emerald gaze he knew... of course he knew. It was the end. But he wouldn't go. Not before telling her.'Amidst the fighting of the Endgame, Natasha and Steve are in trouble. Their true feelings for each other are revealed as they share one last precious moment together.





	I love you

Steve sees the blast whistling through the air, and it is headed right towards Natasha. His legs move automatically and before his mind can process anything, he is holding her. Shielding her from danger. Because that was his job. It had always been his job. Her face twists in pain as she realises what he has done. And then the blast rips through his back. 

'NO! Steve, no no no!'

Her fragile arms catch him as he falls. Fire starts to burn through his body and with it comes excruciating pain. He struggles to keep his eyes open as he feels his body being dragged into an abyss. 

'Steve look at me. Look at me,' she whispers hysterically. Her shaking hands trying to stop the blood oozing from his chest.

'Nat...' he gasps.

He feels her but he cannot see her. She is cradling him against her chest so tightly as if letting him go would mean to lose him forever. _And oh to be held by her,_ Stevethought. It felt like warmth of fire in winter; showers in scorching heat. A safe place. Home. His eyes search frantically for her face.

'Nat,' he pleads again.

'I'm here.' She whispers.

He follows the sweet caress of her voice and finds her face. He sighs softly, content. There was an undeniable symmetry to her features which captivated him so much. Her red hair kissed her skin as it flowed past her shoulders. Her flawlessly sculpted lips trembled and all Steve wanted to do was reach out and touch them. This person had caused him so much hurt, anger and confusion. But she had also given him happiness, laughter and in his darkest of times, a reason to continue. And that is why there was no other face he would rather see. 

'I'm here baby, I'm here.' She says again. 

And that was all Steve needed. The pain in his chest worsened and his efforts to stop a groan from escaping his lips were in vain. He knew he was hurting Natasha by hurting. His pain mirrored onto her face. 

'You should have stayed home... We should have never have tried to...' Natasha sobs. 

'No,' he barely whispers. Natasha starts to shake her head in disagreement as tears fall from her unblinking eyes. 'No,' Steve says again firmly. 'Because then I wouldn't have been here... to protect you.' Steve’s voice begins to break as he says softly 'I will always protect _you_.'

He reaches up to caress Natasha's face and stares into those beautiful green eyes. Eyes that reminded him so much of the churning green that the ocean turns during a storm and the colour of the forest after it rains. He stares so deeply into her eyes and suddenly, in that moment, there is nothing in the world but the two of them. The chaos surrounding them disappears. He no longer feels pain or anguish. He feels safe. He feels home. And the only thing that could possibly matter now is... _her._ Trapped in her emerald gaze, he knew... of course he knew. It was the end. But he wouldn't go. Not before telling her. The truest thing he had ever felt, the purest and most honest thing about him. Suddenly, memories start to flash before his eyes. Memories shared with her. He had known she was different from the moment he had met her. So many years ago, a thousand feet high in the sky. A breathtaking view. Steve’s eyes had never left her face. He had known she was fearless after the Battle of New York. Reckless after the fall of SHIELD. Funny, beautiful, protective and most of all... good. And he had known he had loved her from the moment half of the Universe disappeared. When half the population died, it put things into perspective for Steve. There was nothing left, everyone had gone, but there was still Natasha. And despite everything that had happened, he found solace in having her with him. They spent their first night together that night. He had held her so tightly and never wanted to let her go. From that moment he had known, and he had to tell her now.

'Natalia Romanova,' he whispers slowly. 'I love you. I have always loved you.' 

Despite the pain that was starting to burn in his chest, the blackness that was filling the edges of his vision and the last breaths that were barely escaping his lungs, he was happy. Blissfully happy. Because the last thing that touched his eyes was her flaming red hair, her sparkling green eyes and her lips, saying those sweet words 'I love you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the same fanfic but with Clint and tweaked it a little. It’s called ‘this is the end’ if you care to read.


End file.
